Douceur automnale
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Snamione. L'automne est arrivé et, avec lui, la douceur des pâtisseries et des plaids au coin du feu.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ^^ Je suis très contente de vous retrouver sur ce fandom et ce couple qui me manquaient affreusement. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais réécrire quelque chose sur eux, sans savoir quoi, sans trouver l'inspiration, le temps, la motivation, mais voilà ! J'ai réussi et j'en suis très heureuse. __Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, un super jeu dont tu peux venir me demander plus d'infos en MP si ça t'intéresse, sur le thème "mignon". Donc, comme le thème l'indique, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de sombre comme j'en ai l'habitude (pour une fois, je les laisse tranquille, ces petits choux ^^). J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout, c'est très fluffy et doudou, ça m'a fait du bien, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Contrairement aux apparences, Severus n'était pas en train de concocter une potion. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, penché à hauteur de sa paillasse, les quantités de fioles et d'ingrédients autour de lui semblaient indiquer qu'il s'était, une fois de plus, lancé dans la préparation d'un nouveau breuvage qui saurait, par une simple inhalation, multiplier les neurones de ses cornichons d'élèves afin qu'ils se montrent davantage attentifs à ses cours. Ou peut-être devrait-il en créer qui pourrait calmer son envie de les étrangler chaque fois qu'il en voyait un tricher ou bavarder sans le moindre intérêt pour son art ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse avec beaucoup d'attention. En attendant, il avait du pain sur la planche. Le mois d'octobre venait de pointer le bout de ses ailes de chauve-souris et le maître des potions, pour une fois et allant à l'encontre la plus parfaite de ses habitudes, avait décidé de suivre les traditions. Après avoir décoré sa grotte de feuilles mortes, de champignons et autres joyeusetés du genre, il s'était attaqué à la pièce centrale de son plan ; les cinnamon rolls. Et Merlin ce que c'était compliqué ! Une recette pour la pâte, une autre pour la garniture et encore une autre pour le glaçage et ses imbéciles d'élèves osaient affirmer que son cours était difficile ?! Severus, sans toutefois faire de gestes brusques, grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

Tandis que sa boule de pâte reposait un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail, que son mélange de beurre, de sucre roux et de cannelle était prêt et qu'il venait de terminer, non sans une bouffée de soulagement, la préparation de son glaçage, deux coups francs retentirent dans ses appartements. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un chahut adolescent dans les escaliers - les premières années avaient souvent du mal à se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas des animaux sauvages, mais bien des jeunes gens civilisés -, avant de se souvenir que lesdits escaliers se trouvaient trop loin de son refuge pour qu'il puisse discerner le moindre bruit. Il réalisa alors que les coups venaient tout droit de sa porte d'entrée. Aussi, encore plus agacé qu'il ne l'était déjà par son atelier cuisine, il traîna les pieds, un torchon négligemment jeté sur l'épaule, et ouvrit de mauvaise grâce à l'importun qui ne manquerait plus de se souvenir de ne pas traîner dans le coin.

À sa plus grande surprise - et un peu déçu, il devait bien le reconnaître -, Severus ne trouva pour accueillir son regard noir qu'un très gros paquet enveloppé de papier orange et surmonté d'un nœud de la taille de son poing. Un... cadeau ? Pour quoi faire ? Et de la part de qui ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un tour de ce fou de Dumbledore. Malgré tout, tiraillé par la curiosité, Severus s'en empara et, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne, referma la porte. À clé. Pas question que quiconque le découvre avec un cadeau. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sur le point de déclencher une bombe à retardement, il colla son oreille contre la boîte. Rien. Il la secoua. Rien. C'était presque comme si elle était vide. Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, encore une fois et sûrement pas la dernière de la journée, il se résolut à soulever le couvercle. Pour découvrir un plaid, dans le fond, et...

—Une peluche ?

Un gros chat roux avec un chapeau de sorcier noir entre ses oreilles. Rien d'autre. Pas un mot, une explication, un nom qu'il pourrait maudire pour cette blague de très mauvais goût. Sous ses doigts, la couverture était tiède et moelleuse, tout comme la peluche, qu'il laissa malgré tout au fond de sa boîte. Severus revint à sa cuisine et à sa préparation qui n'attendait que lui, tout en haussant les épaules et se demandant quand cette journée arrêterait-elle de le surprendre. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec les surprises, car, en relevant le menton, il tomba nez à nez avec une frimousse aux cheveux châtains emmêlés tout sourire. Il écrasa un cri qui remontait dans sa gorge sous sa langue et recula d'un pas, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

—Surprise !

Severus souffla en entendant cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

—Hermione, Merlin, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, un jour, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, les muscles de sa mâchoire encore crispés par la frayeur que la jeune sorcière venait de lui causer.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce sort pour se déplacer sur de courtes distances, elle ne se lassait pas de s'en servir. Bien souvent, aux dépens du sorcier.

—Tu as eu mes cadeaux ?

La réponse était plutôt évidente puisqu'elle s'emparait déjà de la peluche, qu'elle serra contre son cœur.

—Tu es donc à l'origine de cette chose.

—Cette chose..., répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je me suis dit que ça serait parfait pour ce soir.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? demanda-t-il distraitement en jetant un œil à sa pâtisserie.

—Rien de particulier, juste une soirée, toi et moi, sous ce plaid...

Tout en énonçant son petit programme, elle avait abandonné la peluche et s'était rapprochée du maître des potions, avait enlacé sa taille par derrière et posé son menton sur son épaule, ses lèvres près de sa nuque.

—L'automne est ma saison préférée. Le temps qui s'adoucit, les chocolats chauds, les plaids, la pluie contre les carreaux, le vent dans les arbres, la chaleur du foyer. Les cinnamon rolls. Tu t'en sors ?

—Un calvaire, bougonna-t-il, ce qui la fit partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

—Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

—Hm, répondit-il en appuyant malgré tout sa tête contre celle de la petite sorcière derrière lui.

D'un mouvement discret de baguette, les gâteaux furent prêts, tout chaud pour être dégustés.

—Évidemment, si tu emploies les grands moyens, râla le sorcier, vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé par lui-même.

—Je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras mieux la prochaine fois, mon Severus, le réconforta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sous son oreille. Le mois d'octobre ne fait que commencer et il y aura encore plein d'automnes pour t'entraîner.

Entre ses bras, Severus se tourna pour lui faire face et embrassa ses lèvres.

—Dis-moi, ce plaid, tu penses qu'on peut le tester tout de suite ?

Hermione rit encore et l'attira dans le canapé où elle recouvrit leur corps de la couverture toute douce, la peluche sous un bras. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils furent tous les deux endormis, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, tandis que, dehors, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et les étoiles teintaient déjà le mauve des cieux. Sur le plan de travail, les cinnamon rolls refroidissaient doucement ; ils seraient parfaits à leur réveil.

* * *

___N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite. La bise, moussaillons ;)___


End file.
